Tegan's Oneshot - A ContestShipping Story
by Katz Monster
Summary: Ignore the title and enjoy and story about Ash spotting May and Drew at a festival together. He then calls Dawn and Misty and gets Solidad too, so they can all follow May and Drew around until he confesses and they can catch in on camera.


**Hi Guys! You're probably wondering, "Who the reverse is Tegan?" Now I shall answer that at the bottom, because it's too big to fit up here. Hope you guys enjoy this one! And just so you know, Tegan didn't write this or help in anyway, she just gave me the idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

It was the end of another Grand Festival. Neither May or Drew had won, but both were happy about making it into the semi-finals. May was standing by the punch-bowl. She was wearing a formal red dress, with a sweetheart neckline and a formfitting bodice, the bottom half flowed to her ankles and there was small red roses scattered across it. Red kitten heels on her feet. She ditched her bandanna and her hair was freed from her usual style and went past her shoulders.

"Hey May."

She looked up at the speaker. He wore a green dress shirt, matching his hair, and black dress pants and loafers.

"Hey Drew," she replied, somewhat happier than before.

"Do you want to dance? You seem kind of lonely," he asked extending his hand for her to take.

May smiled and nodded, taking his hand. "Sure."

Drew smirked back. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he remarked, leading her to the dance floor.

She huffed but didn't pull away. "Shut up Grasshead, you offered."

A slow song came on And both blushed slightly as Drew pulled her closer before replying.

"I know."

There was silence for a while before he spoke again.

"You look beautiful May." Drew blushed as he realised that he had said that out loud, but didn't take it back.

May blushed. "Thanks Drew. You look good too."

He blushed more and the two continued to dance in a comfortable silence. By the end of the song it was fairly late. May yawned.

Drew smirked, but it was softer than usual. "You tired June?"

She didn't register the insult and nodded sleepily.

He put a hand under her chin and lifted her head. "Do you want me to take you back to the Pokémon Centre?" he asked, starring deep into her sapphire eyes.

A grateful smile appear on her face and she nodded. "Yeah, I'll-" She yawned again. "-fall asleep otherwise."

Drew smirked but continued to walk her back. "Of course you would." She pouted. "Let's get you before I have to carry you there."

May slapped his arm lightly at his joke, but continued to follow him.

...

It had been two weeks since the Grand Festival ended and two weeks since Drew had seen May. So you can tell he was happy to see her again at the annual fair in Azalea Town.

"Hey May, what are you doing here?" he asked her, catching her attention.

"Hey Drew long time no see," she greeted. "I'm here because I heard there was awesome food here!" she explained happily, gesturing to the bag she had, which was full of different treats.

"Of course you are August, always the Munchlax," Drew teased, smirking as her face turned red with anger.

"Shut up Drew! You dumb Cabbagebrain!" she shouted at him. She calmed down and continued. "I was going to show you the best stalls but now-" she was cut off by Drew.

"I've already been to every stall that isn't food related, so a tour of those would be great! When does it start?" He smirked, watching her fuming expression.

However, May's expression changed to sickly sweet and she agreed to giving Drew a tour.

Nearby taking a break from his adventures, Ash watched this exchange from afar. He immediately called Dawn after May and Drew walked off.

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey Ash, what's up?" she greeted through his Pokégear.

"May and Drew are hanging out at a fair," he rushed out while eating his ice-cream.

"Are they going out?" She squealed.

"I don't think so. It seemed like a long time since they last saw each other," Ash explained, sneaking after them.

"Hmm, okay. How about you find out when they are next meeting and we'll watch the confession!" she gushed.

"Okay! I think Misty wants to see it too, so I'll get her in on it as well," Ah agreed, watching Drew go off at May for making him eat something horrible. May was laughing her head off.

You could almost hear Dawn smirk through the device. "You just want to see her again don't you?"

Ash blushed. "No!" he exclaimed, almost blowing his cover. "She wanted to see to see it too actually." May and Drew started to walk off at a faster pace. "I'll call you when I find the time they'll meet okay?"

"Yeah yeah, seeya!" Dawn hung up, leaving Ash to stalk the hopefully soon to be formed couple.

...

A team of Ash, Misty and Dawn were watching a brunette and grassy haired teen sitting together in a café from a nearby bench.

"So what's the plan of attack?" the red-head asked.

"Well, we follow them until Drew confesses!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"Be quiet Dawn, you'll blow our cover," Ash warned, being rewarded by a hit in the head, thanks to Misty's mallet.

"Idiot! We don't have any cover!" she shouted at him.

"Well, I don't want them to spot us! Otherwise we can't get it on camera!" he shouted back.

Both got hit by Dawn. "Shut up!" she whispered. "They're moving to the mall!"

The three of them started following them around the shopping centre, watching as they went into various stores to buy things. Ash was certainly amused to see Drew carrying all of her bags. However, they ran into another friendly face.

"Hey Solidad," Ash greeted.

"Hey Ash, who are your friends?" she asked, gesturing to the two girls behind him.

"Oh, this is Dawn, she's from Sinnoh. And this is my best friend Misty, she's from Cerulean City," he introduced them, Solidad shaking them each of their hands. "Mist, Dawn, this is Solidad. She's a co-ordinator and Drew's big sister figure. He's also the only one he opens up to."

"Ooo maybe you can help us!" Dawn said.

"Maybe, what is it you want to know?" Solidad giggled at her antics.

"Yeah you might be able to help us actually," Ash said. "We want to know when and if Drew will be confessing any time soon."

"Ah, so you guys are following him as well," she figured.

"Yeah, we are following them, we just don't know if it will be a waste of time or not," Misty explained.

"Why don't we go together, because-" she paused to point at the two who were leaving the centre. "-I think it's happening right now."

The other three looked at each other before running off in that direction, leaving the salmon haired woman to follow on behind them.

Ash, Misty, Dawn and Solidad made their way to a nearby park and hid in the bushes near the bench Drew and May were sitting at. The four eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Groudon May, did you really need to buy all of this stuff?" Drew asked, rubbing his upper arms.

May pouted. " Well, I would have bought those earrings too, but they were expensive."

Drew smirked, and gave her a small black bag. "Here, it's a present."

She took the bag and reached in, pulling out a small black jewellery box. "What's this?" she asked, looking up at him again.

"Open it," he said, no longer smirking and instead smiling softly. "It's my treat."

In the bushes, Ash had spotted a stall selling fairy-floss. "I'm going to go and buy some and come back," he said, carefully getting up.

"Wait." Misty pushed some money into his hand. "Get a bucket."

Ash nodded and went over there.

On the bench, May gasped as she opened the box. "But Drew I can't take these! They're so expensive!" she exclaimed. In the box was a pair of stud earrings, red crystal rose earrings.

In response he just smiled at her, a real smile not a smirk. "Money doesn't matter if you spend it on someone you love. I-I love you, May," he confessed blushing slightly.

May smiled at him. "I love you too Drew," she replied dreamily, blushing.

Drew grinned and put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer. Both starting deep into each others eyes. However, the moment was ruined by Misty running out and swinging her mallet wildly, chasing after a certain raven haired trainer that was behind them.

"Ash! You ruined a perfectly good camera moment!" She had caught up and started banging him on the head.

Both Dawn and Solidad stood up, not seeing the point in hiding any more.

Dawn sighed and gestured to the two fighting. "And she didn't ruin a perfectly good real life moment?" she asked sarcastically.

Solidad sweat-dropped and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Tegan is my friend, who when I met her (through doodle jump!) hadn't even heard of Pokemon, but when I started getting into fanfiction, I went on about it more and more. She eventually started to understand some aspects of it and now even knows my favourite shippings and who they are.** **So when I asked her "What should I draw?" She said, "Draw May and Drew? *Katz nods in background* being all cutesy and stuff, and ash being a retard in the background" so that's what I drew (see cover) and she also said I should make a story out of it (you just read it), but neither of use could come up with a title, so I just when with her suggestion: "Just call it 'Tegan's Oneshot'."**

**So now that you know the story, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
